1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a warp-knit stringer tape for slide fasteners suitable for use on knit garments.
2. Prior Art
There is known a variety of warp-knit slide fastener stringer tapes of synthetic fibers, and most of the known warp-knit stringer tapes are made of one and the same kind of synthetic fibers, i.e. multifilament yarns. However, because of poor stretchability and poor softness of multifilament yarns, such prior stringer tapes are substantially rigid and hence are not suitable for use on knit garments which require the stringer tape not only to have a soft and bulky texture, but also to be stretchable, particularly longitudinally thereof. Further, because of the difference in stretchability between the stringer tapes of multifilament yarns and knit garments, the prior stringer tape tends to become wavy or puckered when attached to a knit garment by stitching, thus requiring a well-experienced person to carry out proper attaching of the tape.